injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans vs X-Men 2
About Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 'is a ('fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics and is a sequel to the game X-Men:Mutants Among Us . This game describes what happened some years after the downfall of X-Regime. Plot The World is trying to recover. The Teen Titans and the X-Men who opposed the regime work hard to both locate and capture the remaining active members of the X-Regime and investigate reports of a new super villain organization led by Jason Todd a.k.a. Red Hood. Known as the Outlaws,these villains seek to assert themselves as Earth new rulers. Meanwhile,Brainiac is planning an invasion on the Earth which causes the Legion of Superheroes to come in the planet and warn the Teen Titans and the X-Men. But this new menace will force Nightwing to call for the help of the Avengers and the Justice League. Playable Characters Teen Titans *Nightwing *Robin *Cyborg *Starfire *Raven *Blue Beetle *Firestorm *Zatanna *Red Arrow *Terra *Bumblebee *Aqualad *Kid Flash *Ravager *Superboy (Connor Kent) Justice League *Batman *Wonder Woman *Superman *Green Arrow *Black Canary *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Aquaman *Doctor Fate *Supergirl *Vixen *Hawkgirl *Shazam *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom X-Men *Jean Grey *Storm *Wolverine *Nightcrawler *Namor *Colossus *Cable *Deadpool *Havok *Hope *Quicksilver *Mystique *Iceman *Rogue *Firestar The Avengers *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Songbird *Spider-Man *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Black Panther *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Black Cat *Hulk *Winter Soldier *Scarlet Witch The Outlaws *Chesire *Mysterio *Batgirl *Mammoth *Red Hood *Killer Frost *Taskmaster *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Lady Deathstrike *Juggernaut *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Sabretooth *Reverse Flash *Captain Cold Legion of Superheroes *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Superboy (Alternate Clark Kent) *Colossal Boy *Kid Quantium *Star Boy *Ultra Boy *Dream Girl *Karate Kid *Chemical King *Polar Boy *Storm Boy *Stone Boy *Impulse Neutral *Deathstroke *Swamp Thing *Hyperion *Brainiac *Grid *Atrocitus *Silver Surfer *Enchantress *Loki *Gorilla Grodd *Scarecrow *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Doctor Doom DLC Characters *Red Robin *Beast Boy *Emma Frost *Cyclops *Beast *Gambit *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Raiden *Darkseid *Knockout *Hellboy *The Atom *Black Manta *Star Sapphire *Steel *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Punisher *Thanos *Black Bolt Alternate Skins *Dark Wolverine (Daken) *X-23 *Scandal Savage *Dark Beast *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Ultraman *Owlman *Superwoman *Johnny Quick *Deathstorm *Nightwing (Damian Wayne) *War Machine *Iron Patriot *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Green Lantern (Guy Garnder) *Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Blackfire *Bizarro *Black Lightning *Black Adam *U.S. Agent *Captain America (Bucky Barnes) *Red Guardian *Crimson Dynamo *Power Ring *Cheetah *Miss Marvel (Karla Soften) *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Spider-Man 2099 *Superior Spider-Man *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Man (MacGargan) *Hawkeye (Lester) *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Mr. Freeze *Erik Killmonger *Batman (Thomas Wayne) Stages *Bludhaven *Gotham City *Arkham Asylum *Savage Land *Gorilla City *Avengers Mansion *Metropolis *New York *Atlantis *Stryker Island Prison *Fortress of Solitude *X-Mansion *Brainiac's Ship Story Mode * Teen Titans Side: Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Story Mode (Teen Titans) * X-Men Side: Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Story Mode (X-Men) * Avengers Side (DLC): Teen Titans vs X-Men Story Mode (Avengers) * Justice League Side (DLC): Teen Titans vs X-Men Story Mode (Justice League) Category:Articles under construction Category:Crossovers Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Games